Locking means of the actual kind are intended to lock, in dependence of an activating means actuated by forces of inertia, a reel with a strap webbing against the unwinding of said strap webbing wound onto said reel and to release the reel for the unwinding of said strap webbing respectively. Rigid requirements are set forth as to the function of such activating means with respect to, by way of example, reliability, sensitivity, quick response, resetting function etc., and it is an object to provide an activating means, which to the utmost possible extent can be dimensioned to produce the best result. It is further an object that the necessary angle of inclination of the activating means relative to the horizontal plane is substantially as great for the resetting operation as for the activation of the activating means. This has not been possible to achieve in a satisfactory manner, which in the first place is due to the great friction between the different parts of the activating means. Owing to this the safety belt has been maintained in locked condition during an unfavorably long period of time after the activation, which has thus meant a hindrance for the user of the safety belt.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a locking means, in which the activating means can be designed in such a way that the friction forces can be kept small and substantially unchanged with respect to time. Hereby it is thus possible to provide the locking means with the best characteristics in order to fulfill great demands on the function of the means.